


Closer

by BlindBunny



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBunny/pseuds/BlindBunny
Summary: Inspired by ATLiens - Closer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnbFZEiPWmk (Video is not for the weak-hearted)





	Closer

There has always been one room he wasn't allowed to enter. It was always locked and whenever he walked by it with one of his parents, they always pulled him as far away from the door as they could. He was never told why, and after he got yelled at the first time he questioned it, he stopped looking for answers.

As he grew up, he forgot about it. His parents moved his room on a lower floor but still above their own so he never had a reason to go up the stairs again as there was nothing there for him. His personal study room was right next to his bedroom and the library was in a separate small building connected to their mansion by a covered, open hall. The den where he spent time with his friends was in the basement and the kitchen was on the main floor along with the dining room.

He never again had a reason to go up an extra staircase.

Until now.

It's early in the morning, or perhaps late in the night; he can never tell. His digital clock projecting 02:35 onto his ceiling. For a second, he is confused as to why he is awake. He didn't turn on any alarms, there's no sound that could have awakened him and there's no light coming from the hallway into his room. 

So he turns on his other side and closes his eyes.

And what's when he hears it.

_Come._

A female voice, soft but eerie. It's not his mother's, he knows that much. It doesn't belong to any of their maids and there are no female family members visiting either. 

_Come._

It calls again, just a little louder as he approaches the bedroom door.

The hallway is cold, which is a first. They've always had floor heating that stays on every day, the whole day because his parents know he likes to walk around barefoot. 

_Come closer._

He turns around abruptly, eyes scanning the poorly lit hall. They have nightlights with sensors that turn on the lights when they sense movement but they're all turned down to the lowest shade so they won't disturb anyone that's already sleeping.

_Come closer._

At first, he doesn't know which way to turn. There are staircases at each end of the hall but he goes right and the voice speaks again, this time muffled. It's enough for him to turn right around and hurry to the other staircase, the one that leads up.

Derek frowns as he walks up, memories of being yelled at filling his mind but he continues until the very last step.

_Good boy. Come closer._

So he voice is calling for him and him alone. It makes him wonder whether or not he's the only one that can hear it or if anyone else is just a heavy sleeper and can't hear the voice echoing through the house.

The voice guides him, taunting him forward until he is finally facing the door. The one he tried to repeatedly open as a kid but it was always locked. 

_Come inside. Don't be shy._

Hesitating, Derek tries the handle, pushing it down with all of his strength because he is still expecting it to be locked but it opens and he stumbles forward into the room.

_Come a little closer._

But first, Derek is trying to process what he walked into. A room full of full-body mirrors, some covered but most are showing his reflection perfectly as if they have just been wiped clean. 

_Come a little closer._

In the back of the room is one single mirror, the other mirrors pushed aside and away from it. Tall, oval and with a black frame, it doesn't have anything supporting it, as most mirrors in the room do and even those that don't, they are leaned against the wall but this mirror... this mirror seems to be standing up on its own. It's standing inside of a red circle and as Derek walks closer he can make out a pentagram. On each pointy end of the star has been placed a candle that doesn't seem to ever melt. 

As Derek gets closer, he realizes he can't see his reflection on it but only black. For a second he wonders if it has been painted black but then a figure that isn't his own appears in the mirror.

It's a male, tall and skinny but with defined muscles. He is dressed in nothing but a pair of black, baggy pants which remind Derek of Alladin's. The man wears multiple chain necklaces that cover almost his entire chest and just barely touch his abs. His body is heavily inked with drawings Derek can't make out but he can see the drawings move on their own. 

_You came._

Finally, the voice changed. It's still soft and eerie but it suits the man.

_Didn't think it would work, I was about to give up on calling you but I see your parents' rules are not something you like to follow._

"You have been calling for me?"

_Oh yes. For years. Your parents though, they didn't want me to so they put the damn candles on top of the pentagram._

"Why can I see and hear you then? The candles are still lit." 

The man's thumb points behind him. It takes Derek a second to realize what is wanted from him but when he does he circles the mirror and noticed one of the candles misses its flame.

_You have a new maid._

"Kate did this?"

_Not intentionally, no. She didn't know she wasn't allowed in. She came in, ready to clean and air out the room but a breeze put out the candle._

"But- she didn't get scolded and even my parents praised her today."

_Kate broke a mirror. _He pointed at the mess she made in the farthest corner of the room._ She flew and left little ol' me all alone. But now I have you._

"What do you want from me?" 

_Nothing. Your great, great, great grandparents trapped me in here ages ago. Every single one of their descendants has hated me. I haven't talked to anyone in decades._

"You're not human." Because how could he be with those completely void eyes and sharp claws and the horns that are so big Derek can't even see them whole.

_I'm a demon. As long as that pentagram is on the floor, I can't leave but with one candle out, I have access to one member of the family. You._

"Each candle is for a family member?"

The man started to explain which candle was whose. He explained the runes on his body, why the pentagram was keeping him locked and how he came to meet his ancestors years ago.

"Let me guess-" Derek just had to ask "-you want me to let you go. To wipe off the pentagram for you." 

_Would be awesome if you did but I don't particularly care about it. I really just wanted to talk to someone for once._

Derek knows that feeling. He is surrounded by his family but he feels alone, as none of them understand him. He is surrounded by friends but he knows a lot of them are only friends with him because of his parents' wealth.

_Come a little closer._

Derek does, approaching the mirror with confident steps but stopping right outside of the pentagram. 

_You can come in, you know? It doesn't trap humans._

Derek takes an extra step. The smile on the demon's face seems so genuine as if it belongs to a child that knows nothing but happiness. Hypnotized by it, Derek reaches out towards the mirror, his hand slow and slowing down even more as the demon in the mirror takes a step back in fear before going back to his original spot.

The demon tilts his head curiously, eyes never leaving Derek's hand.

Suddenly, a large grin appears on his face and Derek knows he's been tricked but he also knows he's been too slow to back out when a hand reaches out from the mirror and grips at his wrist. He's pulled in by pure strength and there is nothing he can do.

He is now trapped in the darkness, with Satan's one and only child grinning at him maniacally. 


End file.
